ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk
The Dark City Dusk the last bastion of humanity in a broken world. The sprawling city of Dusk squats like a poisonous fat toad at the heart of the desolate Darklands. It’s hulking walls the only shelter from the destructive power of the of wind and storms created by the Maelstrom above, a foul canopy of cloud that shrouds the world in darkness. The city is roughly divided into seven areas: The Centrum is the commercial heart of Dusk. Greed is good in the Centrum and it is here that the shops, markets and trade guilds can be found. Most notably the Bronze Citadel a hulking mansion that houses the central bank of Dusk. Paramount Hill sits across the northern edge of the Centrum and houses the government buildings that grease the wheels of Dusks economy and social structure. The Peoples Palace is the pride of the city, an opulent wonder of metal work and technological artistry. It houses the City Council and the seat of the First Citizen Josiah Hazard. To its immediate left is the Hall of War and to its right the Hall of Order, where the military leadership and law keeping authorities can be found. It is also home to the Hall of Patents and Records, where all new technology must be registered. Highholm is a vast fortress built directly to the north of Paramount Hill. It is a haven of the ruling classes and super rich. Highholm is almost a city within a city and while the general population of Dusk scrounge out a living as best they can, the people of Highholm live a gluttonous lifestyle by comparison. Wild parties and opulent displays of wealth are the norm in the halls of Highholm. The Twins is the name given to two relatively wealthy and well ordered Districts that sit either side of Highholm. The Twins are the home of the middle classes, merchants and local leaders. While they have a relatively comfortable existence their envious eye is always fixed on the opulence of Highholm and indeed each other. Petty politics and one-up-manship is the norm in the Twins. The Steamworks is a huge industrial area that dominates the east of the city. Here you will find the flagesium refineries, power plants, waste treatment facilities amongst a whole host of industrial buildings and work yards. It is from here that the giant tower known as the roost rises up over Dusk. The Roost acts as a dock for the Cities Airships and at its base are the shipyards and warehouses that support the important work of the Skyriders, as well as the Crazy Cog a popular Skyrider haunt. A web of cable cars runs from the Roost to almost every area of the city. Precious food and water is delivered to the Roost in exchange for shipments of flagesium and it is the Skyriders that make the climb to secure that trade. It is in the Steamworks that the dreaded workhouses can also be found where the lazy and workshy are gathered and forced to labour in the factories. Out of the eastern gates runs the railway to the Delve. The South and West of the City is dominated by the Sprawl. Here the masses live in poverty and unrest. They are kept entertained and distracted lest their wrath bring the city to its knees. Several times the people have risen up and overwhelmed the city, but they have never passed the walls of Highholm. Within the Sprawl there exists some low tech industry and food manufacture but it is meagre in comparison to the Steamworks. The Sprawl is separated from the rest of the city by a polluted river running from the north west to the south east. There are three bridges spanning the River Styx. The Rose District is the smallest area nestled on the western edge of the Centrum. It is a hotbed of crime and a vendor of carnal desire and forbidden passions. The wealth and greed of the Centrum brings crime and a mysterious figure known as the Clockwork King is rumoured to run the criminal underworld from within the Rose district. Getting Around the City Steam Shuttles - run between the Centrum and the twins. Steam Cabs - are in operation across the City though more common in affluent areas. Steam Carts - rudimentary horseless carriages, often employed for industrial transport or in poor areas of the City. Prone to break down. Horses - Horses and carriages are the preserve of the rich. They are very expensive to keep alive and healthy. The Dusk Economy The standard currency of dusk are Crescents, with one hundred Dusk Coppers to a Crescent. In the poor quarters of the City rationing is often employed for essential supplies and food stamps are issued by local government offices for this purpose. Life in Dusk Dogs are sometimes kept as pets, although they are not common and they are expensive to buy. They are also used in fighting pits in the Rose District. The streets of Dusk are lit with crude electric lamps, powered through the Steamworks Hydroelectric plant. They glow a sickly yellow and often flicker on and off due to power shortages. Duelling is common amongst the upper classes while in the rest of the city citizens enjoy boxing and dog fighting for their sport. Dusk Mail Service Powers and Factions The Government of Dusk is formed by a Peoples Council of representatives from the rich families of Highholm. At their head sits the First Citizen who is 'elected' by the people from amongst the council members. Josiah is the only First Citizen to have held the office outside of the First Families. The Inquisition : Under the leadership of Edward Hanton and supported by a small army of hulking black clad brutes and a network of spys the Inquisition is at the sharp end of justice within the City. First Families : The wealthy occupants of Highholm. They claim to be the oldest families in the city, the descendent of the founders. True or false their roots certainly run deep in the City of Dusk. * Spink * Crowley * Montclaire * Corbet The City Watch - Based in precincts throughout the city they are the state law enforcement organisation. Armed with stun batons and wearing a dark blue uniform. The City Militia - The Dusk security force, used to protect the city and its citizens from militant threats. Armed with rifles and hand pistols and wearing a dark grey uniform. The Rising Star : an organisation hungry for information with a network of paid informants. They often meet in secret in various locations around the Sprawl. The Red Crew : Unions are outlawed and the ones that exist are simply puppets to the First Families and the Council. The Red Crew is a true peoples union, operating in secret cells across the Steamworks and other areas of the Citys industry. They work to bring about the Red Dawn, when the people will rise up and overthrow the "Money Grubbers" of Highholm. Representative of this organisation can often been seen handing out pamphlets containing the key tenants of the movement: The ideology of economic equality through the elimination of private property. Advocating a completely classless society where the government controls all means of production and distribution of goods and the absence of private property. Their symbol is the '''Hammer and Cog. '''Their "People's Charter" has been issued to the government and is awaiting response.